


The Study Group

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Delena Life [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: A study group finds Elena at Duke.





	The Study Group

“Elena right?”

“Yeah” She replied a little startled. She'd been sitting on a bench studying when the three girls came up to her.

“Sorry to startle you. I'm Katie, this is Hannah, and this is Morgan. We're in your organic chem class.”

“Oh right. I've seen you guys in class.”

“Well we were talking about starting a study group for married ladies of org chem. We thought you might be interested since you're one of us?”

“That sounds great actually. When are you meeting?”

“Well we thought about starting Thursday night. Hannah's husband has a business trip, so we could go to her place.”

“Thursday might work. I'll have talk it over, but I can't think of any commitments.”

“Great! Here's my number so just text when you know or let us know in class tomorrow!”

“I will.” 

They waved goodbye as they walked away.

She smiled to herself as she went back to her book. Hopefully this group would work out as she could definitely use the help and it would be nice to meet some other couples. Maybe Damon could make friends with one of the husbands.

 

It was an hour later when she looked at her watch again. She figured it was a good time to leave as it was getting pretty late.

 

She couldn't help but smile as she walked into their apartment. 

Damon was holding Gray on his hip while trying to dish out the containers of Indian food onto plates. 

“Hey” she said as she walked over and gave him a kiss and then took Gray off his hands while he finished dinner.

 

“I got invited to be in a study group today” she told him after they'd put the baby down and were in bed.

“Hey that's great!”

“They're all married so now you'll have some guy friends.”

He groaned. “I already have Ric” 

“Okay one they're an hour away and two we need some couple friends”

“Fine” he huffed. 

“Thank you”


End file.
